


Goldy Locks and Black Ravens

by IamCLF



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, kid!snape, lots fluffy, mostly fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamCLF/pseuds/IamCLF
Summary: Snape and a silly Hufflepuff find and understand Love





	1. Chapter 1

Gildroy Lockheart was quiet as he sat watching Severus Snape. He didn't mean to be strange. It's not his fault that he was a Hufflepuff. He was quiet as he worked on his homework in the bushes. He had several muggle things. Sticky note tabs were in everything he did. His blond curls bounced around his shoulders. They contrasted sharply with his bright, wide blue eyes. If what they say about eyes being true then….then he was a young soul with so much to learn about the cruel ways of fate. 

He grumbled softly as he worked on his papers. The dirt from the ground digging into his soft pale thighs. He was in a skirt. He didn't care what the others said about him. He thought he looked cute… he smiled softly to himself not noticing that he had started to doodle his name with Snape instead of Lockhart.

Severus was working on his latest invention. A spell to cut anything. He smiled darkly as he practiced not seeing the boy in the bushes  
Yea. He knew one of the hufflepuff brats had a crush on him. He was to busy to be bothered thought. He said the words without looking behind the Bush.

Lockhart looked up just in time to see the flash. He cried out in pain. Blood soaking the ground under him.

Pailing as he rushed over Severus quickly tried to heal him. It didn't work. He started to pace panicking. Gildroy sharpened a stick with a quick charm and shoved it in the wound before passing out.

The younger transfiguration teacher rushed over. “What happened?” he asked sharply as he gently picked the bleeding boy up.

Severus quickly said what happened.

It was weeks before Gildroy was let out of the hospital wing. He grumbled wincing as he walked away. He kept quiet and to himself heartbroken.

Severus walked over to him grumpy and put the work on his desk. “I am to tutor you.” he growled.

He looked up “Really?” He asked softly

“Yes” was the hissed reply.


	2. several years later

Severus and Gildery soon came to a underetanding (After several acidents)  
Severus would tutor him.  
He would not stock him.  
Gildery grew out of wearing a girls uniform as he grew in to a more masculen form. He smiled as the patern between them carried on untill he was in third year and Severus was in Sixth.  
It was a particularly nice day out. The sun was shining the birds were singing. The water on the lake sparkled like gems.  
Gildery batted his eyes at Sev. Hoping he would notice.  
"Did you get your notes for potions?" He asked before looking up.  
He would be caught dead before he let the other boy know what he felt for him as Lilly moved more and more out of his reach.  
Gildery chuckled and shook his head before tackling him with kisses.  
Severus gasped and shoved him away wiping his mouth off and swaring. "YOU FOUL MORON!" He screamed so loud that birds flew away.  
Gil looked down worried. "I am sorry Sev." He said shaking almost  
Severuz growled and stomped away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Please like comment or what ever. Please just show me some love. :3 I honestly don't know what this will be but it should be interesting


End file.
